erebusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerin
"My tidings for you: the stag bells, Winter snows, summer is gone. Cold has caught the wings of birds; Season of ice—these are my tidings." -Song of Seasons --Winter. To some, the Faerin (Pejorative: Wood Elf) are a barbaric pagan people who lay with animal. To Faerin, they are the "Tree-sap Folk" who in the later age of the Aeytheri Empire led themselves Northwest to the forests of Endor (Now Naneth of Seler'Endor). They are kind and light hearted with each other, though tend to harbor xenophobia toward other races. Because of this, they can appear aloof and distrustful. Because of their natural agility, a Faerin living in Heartland Society often finds herself a thief - giving a poor name to the people as a whole. Though it is true they have natural talent toward picking pockets and second story work, the greatest ranger generals of the Trajan's Empire were Faerin - for a wood-elves eyes are said to see not just in the moment, but in the moment that follows as well. During the Dragon Wars a colossal black dragon (Voraghamanthar) was recorded to have fallen in Eastern Endor, tainting the lands forever. The wood elves of Eastern Endor (Now Adar) were transformed into the Drow, and though peace exists between the two (now very different) people, Faerin believe that there exists a fundamental and abhorrent poison within Drow blood, that unless driven out will spread through the forest. No formal wars have occurred, though tensions between them are escalating every day. Culture Faerin culture revolves around the worship of their pagan gods of the woods, of which there are too many to name here. Haedric the bard who spent his time among them once said "If a thing grows, therein exists a god." . Most of their homes are wrought from enormous and ancient trees, the amber from them hardened into a stone-like consistency. The greatest of these trees are said to harbor God-Spirits who (suspiciously) only Wood-Elves can seem to hear. Scholars believe this has something to do with the strange plants they injest during their spring mating rituals. Traits '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Dexterity Score Increases by 2, and your Wisdom by 1. '''Age: '''Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, an Elf typically leaves to be close to a milennia old. '''Alignment: '''Faerin society values freedom above all else. Generally speaking, a wood elf lends toward the gentler aspects of Chaos. '''Size: '''Wood Elves are the shortest of Elves, and are generally similar in size to humans, but their small bones and lean bodies cause them to weigh significantly less than the average human. '''Speed: '''35 '''Mask of the Wild: '''You can attempt to hide when you are only lightly obscurred, as you seem to blend into your surroundings like a chameleon. '''Disease Resistance: '''Wood elves are naturally resistant to diseases. They can drink from still water and consume raw meat with very little fear of ailment. '''Fey Ancestry: '''Advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. '''Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Elvish is fluid with subtle intonations, though the Faerin variety tends to have a more bouncy dialect. '''Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow.